Never Change?
by ChibiMeikoChan
Summary: Strange...and stupid...Extremely stupid....


Keri Miyadi

September 17, 2000

  
  


Why The Gundam Boys Never Change

  
  


Gundam Wing ish not mine...If you think that then you must also think

I'm extremely rich. Do not sue me! I make no claims on owning this series!!

Just this incredibly weird story!!!

  
  


A little warning: A LOT of OOC-ness. . .

"Go fish." Duo grinned. Heero was the slickest card player he knew, and while he was winning, it wasn't by much. 

The braided pilot then looked at his own cards and grimaced; he had half the deck. "You guys are cheating somehow; it's impossible for me to have this many cards!" 

"You baka, the only way for us to cheat would be to pick up some cards, and the whole purpose of the game is to have _no_ cards," Wufei smirked. Duo just spat an incoherent curse and then looked to Quatre. 

"Do you have annnnny...Seven's?" Ignoring the question, the blond Arab grinned wildly while clutching his handful of Pixie Sticks and said, "If I take half your cards, will you tell me why you never change your clothes?" Duo sputtered in surprise while the rest of the table looked at Quatre startled. "What do you mean I never change? I change!" the violet-eyed pilot said indignantly. "You do not," Heero commented sourly. "You change clothes as often as Wufei." 

"Injustice!!" the Chinese pilot interrupted angrily, his face turning an interesting shade of purple. The pilot of the Wing Zero Gundam ignored the now-ranting Wufei, "You've worn the same thing since you shot me at the beginning of the mission." "Injustice!!" Wufei yelled again, oblivious to the fact that no one heard him, much less cared. 

Trowa looked extremely annoyed at this sudden change in maturity levels, not to mention he was close to winning. "It's not like you guys have changed or anything..." he pointed out. Duo smiled. At least Trowa was on his side! Heero smirked (surprise!!) and indicated to his tank top. "It's made out of Gundanium Alloy. No washing required, and it works as a protectant." Trowa gave him a 'yeah right' kind of look until Heero reminded him of the time he self-detonated. "I hurt like hell, but my clothes were okay." Duo grunted in annoyance and looked at Quatre. 

"You don't change much either, Quatre. And on top of that you're wearing pink!" Quatre's cheeks burned with embarrassment as he muttered something under his breath. "What was that, Quatre?" Duo looked at Quatre and gave a sickeningly sweet smile. "It's not my fault," he protested, "This shirt used to be white until one of my sisters through a red skirt in with my white laundry. All my other shirts were ruined, and this is as white as I can get it!" Duo looked thoughtful for a minute and replied, "That doesn't explain the pants?" Quatre's blush turned brighter. "All of, uh, all of my other clothes are really...umm..." he mumbled, "frilly." Duo and Wufei fell over laughing, while Heero and Trowa gave small snickers. Wufei, barely able to stand, gripped his stomach painfully. "You mean," he giggled, "frilly, like what onna's," another giggle, "onna's wear?!" Wufei fell over on top of the still laughing Duo. Quatre cleared his throat and said, "Go fish," silently reminding himself to NEVER eat sugar. Especially before asking a stupid question. Duo wasn't paying attention and continued to roll around on the floor. "You still haven't answered his question, baka." Heero said, glancing at the braided Gundam pilot. 

"It's because he's poor," Trowa said, hoping to see Duo's reaction. Sure enough, as soon as the word were out of Trowa's mouth, Duo was sitting straight up and giving the HeavyArm's Pilot a scowl that could have made Heero proud.

"I am not!" 

"Then why don't you ever change, onna?" Wufei asked, suddenly sober. "I am not a woman!!" Wufei smirked. Duo glared. "If you really must know, I do change, It's just I have the same outfit in my closet. That's all." Wufei stared in exaggerated surprise and said, "You sit there talking about 'fashion' and all along you have one outfit over and over?!" Duo, looking smug for an unknown reason, just replied, "I don't have to answer that!" 

Heero gave a sly glance at the Chinese pilot. "You know, Wufei, you never told us why you're always wearing that white dress." 

The Altron pilot had faced OZ, the Alliance, the White Fang, and more mobile dolls from all sides than he cared to remember, but he could not face this rude question coming from an all too blunt "Perfect Soldier". Nor could he forget the insult. "A dress!! It is not a dress!!! I am not an onna and I do not wear a DRESS!!!!" Quatre snickered and said, "It has a hem, no pant legs and it hangs. It may go over your tank top, but by standardized definition, it's a dress." "It's not a dress," Wufei insisted, nearly whining. 

"Just answer why you wear that...*thing* all the time and we'll leave you alone." Heero said to him, amusement in his blue eyes. "It's a traditional outfit from my clan, nothing you would know about. I am, after all, the last known surviving member and it is my duty to uphold the traditions-" "Yadda, yadda yadda." Trowa interrupted. The tall pilot stifled a yawn and stopped Duo's question with a hand before the younger boy could even ask. "I do change, but these clothes are the best for my missions, and your messy habits." 

"He-e-e-y! I'm not that messy!" he objected.

The rest of the pilots snorted in response. Heero pulled 17 cards from his strangely large deck and handed them back to the braided pilot. "Anyway Duo, you can have the cards you've tried so hard to sneak into my hand (that's why he was so smug!), and pickup another card. You did tell him to 'go fish', did you not Quatre?"

  
  


A.N.: I know, I know...I couldn't help it though! This is what I came up with!!! Leave me alone!


End file.
